DemiNobodies
by Fantasysword92375
Summary: 14 years after the Second Gigantomachy, the Camps are one and at peace. Our heroes have grown up, gotten married, had children, and are happy. Little do they know the heartless are targeting their world. Who will the darkness take from them?


**Hello Fanfiction! This is my first story that I am going to attempt to publish. Yes it's my first story, please don't be too harsh, blah blah blah. I know that can be annoying, as I frequently read other stories on here as well. I can't say I don't understand why they put that in front of their first chapter though. As I am sitting here typing this, I'm terrified. Publishing a story is a scary experience. When you put something like a story, movie, or song out there, everybody's opinion increases in importance a hundred fold. And I'm rambling again. Sorry about that! So, long story short (hopefully I don't know how long this Author's note will be), I logged on here the other day, because who cares about homework (says the straight A student), and I noticed something shocking. There are only 16 Percy Jackson and Kingdom Hearts crossovers on here! WELL NO LONGER! I am here to change that number to a mighty 17. Anyway, I know you want to see how it goes so I'll let you go on ahead. I'll put the rest at the bottom. ;) Rated T because I just type straight from my brain, and that's not always the purest place. So just in case.**

**DISCLAIMER (God, this is my first one and already it's a major pain in the ass) If you recognize it, it's not mine. I only get my OC's, and to my OC's I mean that in the nicest way possible.**

Chapter One: The Darkness Makes Itself Known

Third Person POV

A small creature peered out of the woods at the beach, its yellow eyes focusing on two girls gazing out at the water. It's antennae twitched, sensing the strength of their hearts. The creature started forward but before it even cleared the tree line, a purple clawed hand rested on its shoulder. The Shadow looked up at its owner, a Novashadow. An unspoken message flashed between them, and the Purebloods melted into the ground. The girls continued their conversation, completely unaware that they had been watched and that their lives were soon to be thrown into complete disarray.

THIS IS A LINE BREAK. NOW ITS PROBABLY GONNA BE A DIFFERENT POV

Veronica's POV

I looked over at Madeline, who had been my best friend since I was eight, and tried to come to terms with the fact that she was moving to the other side of the country. "So, when are you leaving again?" I asked, wondering how long she had known. She must have read my expression because she said, "I leave tomorrow. That way I can finish my final year at Camp Halfblood before I leave for Camp Jupiter. I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, but I just found out about it two days ago." "Oh." I said, my voice sounding small even to my own ears. "Aw, don't be sad, Brainiac," a new voice said mischievously. I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced at May Jackson, my other best friend, lowering herself onto the sand. She flashed me a grin, knowing I did _not_ appreciate that nickname, and quipped, "You still got me, after all. That thought should cheer you right up!" I rolled my eyes at her and muttered, "You have no idea the utter joy that my soul feels when hearing that." "Yeah!" Madeline said, seemingly oblivious to our sarcasm. "And Dylan, Andrew, Eliza, Marcus, Daniel, and Allison will still be here, too." "I know that," I said, "and I'm not saying they're bad friends either, but it just won't be the same." "Veronica, have you forgotten that the camps are combined now?" May asked. "May, have you forgotten that the camps are still on opposite sides of the freaking country?" I retorted. We probably would've argued more but just then the conch horn blew, signaling dinner. We all jumped up and ran back toward the dining pavilion.

(MAGICAL LINE BREAK OF TIME-SPACE DEFYING AWESOMENESS!)

After an uneventful dinner, it was time for the end of the summer session campfire. We got our beads handed out, which were white with an orange flag with a centaur on it on one side, and a purple flag adorned with a golden eagle on the opposite side. Both flags had a Celestial Bronze sword crossed with an Imperial Gold sword underneath them, and on either side without a flag was V.S. painted in electric blue or sea green, depending the side, and a Stygian Iron sword was stuck through the abbreviation. I smiled in spite of myself, reminded of the cross-country game of Capture the Flag we had played this summer. It was a blast, and surprisingly, no one even died. After the sing along I went back to Cabin Six with May and the rest of the Athena kids. Annabeth called lights out, and soon after I fell into a deep sleep.

Of course, being a demigod, it wasn't a peaceful sleep that I had. Rather, I was plagued by a nightmare. Honestly though, I think would've been just as worried if I had a dreamless sleep, not only because of Madeline's departure looming over like a thundercloud (No offense, Zeus), but dreams were something you grew to expect as a demigod. Often, they were a good source of information once you were calm enough to think rationally again. Anyway, my dream was full of creatures that I'd never seen before, but that wasn't the scary part. The part that was scary- _terrifying_ actually- was that the creatures were rampaging through Camp Half Blood. I saw campers lying on the ground, with wounds that seemed to have pure night bleeding out of them instead of blood. Suddenly, one of the creatures turned towards me, and lunged at me. I woke up in a cold sweat, panting as if I had just run a marathon. Strangely, I couldn't remember what my nightmare had been about, which had the potential to be catastrophic, because demigod dreams sometimes contain vital information. I still felt numb with fear, and it _really _bothered me that I couldn't remember why. I reached over and grabbed my DemIPhone. Uncle Leo* had figured out how to jam the monster-alerting signal that technology gave off, so now it was absolutely fine to listen to iPods and call people on phones. As long as Leo, Nyssa, or someone else from the Hephaestus cabin messed with it first. 'You just need to make sure it's someone you trust,' I thought as I put in the passcode, opened up Music, and selected my Relaxing playlist. I selected my favorite song and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in as the familiar words washed into my ears like waves on the shore.

_…If only you could see me yesterday,_

_Who I used to be before the change,_

_You'd see a broken heart,_

_You'd see the battle scars,_

_It's funny how words can't explain,_

_How good it feels to finally break the chains,_

_I'm not what I have done,_

_I'm what I've overcome…_

Absentmindedly, I reached up to brush my hair out of my face, and was shocked to feel wet streaks going down my face. Why was I crying? What had that nightmare been about?! There were a handful of things I was scared of, but none of them had ever made me cry like this, not even spiders. (They usually just made me scream.) No, these were the types of tears that I recognized. Not in a good way, either. No, these tears turned me five years old again.

These were the tears you reserved for the death of a loved one.

**So, how was it? I hope you liked it. I will try to update as much as possible, but then again I want it to sound good. And yes, I ended on a cliff-hanger on purpose. Why? You'll have to find out in chapter 2, MWAHAHAHA! Yeah, I'm evil. The song is What I've Overcome by Fireflight, by the way. If you've never heard it before, you should go listen to it. Seriously. Umm... I don't really have anything else to say. So... Yeah. Review if you want, I guess. **

***Veronica is just a regular daughter of Athena. The reason he is "Uncle" Leo will be explained in the next chapter. Bonus points to anyone who can figure it out before then. Hint: it may or may not have something to do with the second to last sentence and another sentence close by. **


End file.
